Shute Sutherland
Shute Sutherland (シュート・サザーランド Shūto Sasaarando) is a member/successor to the Sutherland family and the son of Connelly Sutherland. He becomes Yūto Ayase's enemy due to his jealousy of Haruka Nogizaka liking and being with Yuuto over him. Personality Unlike Connelly Sutherland (Shute's father), Shute is an arrogant young man who looks down upon common people that he thinks only highly of himself acting supreme and powerful above all others where it leads him getting into trouble. Plot/Story Shute, along with Connelly Sutherland (Shute's father) and his lackeys, attends Haruka Nogizaka's seventeenth birthday party which is being held on an island in a castle. At the beach, Shute with his lackeys are on a boat little ways far out on sea watching Haruka and Yūto Ayase having fun together making Shute annoyed claiming that Haruka is his. Before getting ready for the party, Shute confronts Yuuto and belittles him by showing his multimillionaire gifts believing that his gifts will make Haruka happier than Yuuto's gift which causes Yuuto to be concern about both his gift for Haruka and his lack of social status. Shute tells Yuuto that he should depart quietly believing that Yuuto was foolish to come laughing aloud. During the party, Shute bullies Yuuto for not taking his warnings seriously and sees the ''Clumsy Aki-chan ''newest pose doll that Yuuto got for Haruka finding it cheap and tasteless telling Yuuto that it doesn't suit her at all. Shute repeats himself to Yuuto saying that a commoner like him shouldn't be in the castle telling him to just leave to which Yuuto almost does. As Shute was about to present his gifts to Haruka, he is interrupted by Yuuto (who is before Shute in order list to presenting the gifts). Shute tries to get Yuuto to leave once more but is ignored as Yuuto presents his gift to Haruka. Shute is shocked to see how Yuuto's gift makes Haruka the happiest, especially considering how little it costs compared to his lavish gifts. Seeing how Yuuto is being welcomed by Haruka's parents, Shute becomes jealous and demands to know why the Nogizaka elders are treating Yuuto with kind respect. When Connelly appears to him, he lies by saying that Yuuto insulted him and came between him and Haruka but was stopped by an older man. Shute manhandles the old man and reprimands him for his disrespect. However, Shute pays for his insolence when the old man is revealed to be Oki Nogizaka (Haruka's retired grandfather) as well known as the most powerful person present and Connelly punches him and forces him to publicly apologize to both Haruka's grandfather and Yuuto in front of the distinguished crowd before taking their leave. In the series purezza, Shute is ordered by Connelly to work as a butler and to be re-educated for a while as a lesson in humility. At the Year-End Maid and Butler Convention Party hosted by the Nogizaka family's Maid Team, Shute and his lackeys appear and confronts Yuuto once again, although Yuuto seemed to not remember him. When having Shute's suit accidentally dirtied by Alice, he shouts at her, pushes her down, and steps on the gift Yuuto gave her that he won for her in the bingo contest. Shute goes on to insult all the butlers and maids at the party, stating that they are inferior beings. To everyone's surprise, Yuuto stands up to Shute and endures the humiliation of having a bottle of wine poured over his head in place of Alice. However, Yuuto's kind words and his treatment at the hands of Shute inspire the Nogizaka maids to deal with him. Matters turn worse for Shute and his lackeys when Connelly, who has heard his son's lack of civility over a cell phone, apologizes to the assembled servants and gives them permission to give Shute a grave punishment. After his punishment, Shute and his lackeys are forced to leave. Gallary Screenshot (965).png|Shute confronts Yūto Ayase Screenshot (966).png Screenshot (967).png|Shute being ignored by Yūto and Haruka Nogizaka 51485.jpg Trivia * It is possible that Shute may be German due to his frequent use of the word "Fraulein" ("Miss" in German) when referring to Haruka Nogizaka. * Shute looks and resembles Takashi Ogasawara (a third year and boorish student at Hakujo Academy who appears in Episode 3) as they both have the same face and hair style, but different hair color and skin color. * In the manga, Shute's role is that of a common person by having his last name changed from "Sutherland" to "Sasaoka" and appears to be a third year student at Hakujo Academy, captain of the basketball team and confirmed to be a "Skirtchaser". Category:Characters Category:Male Characters